The Rising Darkness
by Sibelius
Summary: The Sequel to WHEN IT CHANGED!!!! YAY! The trigger on Logan is causing problems. M/L, A/A, Kendra/ Zack Muhahaha no bashings of any character
1. Default Chapter

The soft sound of typing resounded in the penthouse as Logan diligently worked on his computer. He had been working at his computer for countless hours coming closer and closer to the answer. E-mails had been sent back and forth between Remington and Biggs. The e-mails were in code so that no one would see their agenda, which was smuggling nuclear weapons out of the country.  
  
True Logan could glance over the e-mails and have acquired everything from that single glance but these were men with tons of time to add tons of meaningless crap to their e-mails. All it meant was simple yet tedious moments of sorting through it all.  
  
Logan isn't like most guys. Neither is his girlfriend. Max being a creation of Manticore, a place that produces genetically engineered, and they modified Logan. Her numerical designation is X5-452 and his is simply 601. Despite all the shit they had faced ever since they met each other they share an undying and passionate love.  
  
The sound of soft padding on the floor caught Logan's attention as he turned around to meet the beautiful soulful eyes of Max. He grinned as she gave him a sweet yet seductive face. She slinked over into his lap. Her face had an expectant look on it.  
  
"I love you Logan." He smirked at her.  
  
"What do you want Max?" He asked as a mock shocked face came over her.  
  
"Me? Want something? Since when can't a girl just tell her boyfriend that she loves him without him jumping to conclusions?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Since you have that look on your face that says you want something." She scoffed and then capitulated in their jest.  
  
"Fine. It's just that you have been working for hours and I told Original Cindy I would be at Crash tonight. Not to mention Zack is going to be there in public with Kendra." At that last comment Logan's face lightened up.  
  
"Well we certainly can't miss that spectacle. Just let me shut down my computer." Max smiled real big and kissed Logan on the cheek and leaped up to go grab her jacket. Logan quickly shut down his computers and met Max at the door where they promptly left to go to Crash.  
  
When they entered Crash the loud music emanated from the gigantic speakers as usual. Max led them through the mass of people to a table where Original Cindy, Sketchy, Kendra and Zack were sitting at. They pulled up chairs to the table as they did their greetings.  
  
"So Max, tell me again how you know Zack." Kendra asked while eyeing Zack like he was a human sized piece of man candy. Max snorted. "We went to school with each other a long time ago." Kendra nodded absently still staring at Zack while holding onto his arm and occasionally rubbing it suggestively. His face tended to turn a few shades red at those moments. Max smirked at his discomfort. Logan casually laid his arm around Max.  
  
"So OC you think you want to hook up since everyone else at this table has a special buddy." Sketchy asked Original Cindy.  
  
"Shut up fool. The only buddy I might be to you is I'm gonna put the smack down on your ass buddy." She rolled her eyes and smacked his head.  
  
Alec suddenly showed up at the table with a pitcher of beer.  
  
"Has anyone seen Asha tonight?" he tried to ask nonchalantly and failing miserably. Everyone shook his or her head. Alec and Asha had been recently seeing each other but no one else quite what that meant.  
  
Kendra asked Zack to dance with her, which he slightly reluctantly accepted. They went on the dance floor, which was pounded with a deep dance beat. Kendra quite obviously rubbed herself up against him giving him coy looks, which he returned uneasily. The five left at the table made jokes and laughed at Zack's expense.  
  
Kendra whispered into Zack's ear and he blushed and turned around and went out the door. Kendra stayed where she was obviously checking out his ass as he walked away. She smirked and walked back to the table and grabbed her purse. Sketchy Alec and Logan were playing pool when she got back to the table so only OC and Max were there.  
  
"So you gonna go give him some lessons in Kama Sutra gurl or what?" OC asked blatantly. Kendra shook her head.  
  
"Ya know sometimes I could just bite a piece of his ass off. I mean Walter lived up to his name as Mr. Multiples but Zack is just one hunk of man meat I can't wait to take a bite of." Max scrunched up her nose at that comment.  
  
"Yep, something tells me that man can go for miles and I intend to find out." Kendra said and then left the table with a mission in mind. The two girls at the table burst into laughter.  
  
"So you think she'll get suspicious if she has sex with a revved up guy and finds out he really can go the distance?" Original Cindy asked causing Max to burst out laughing more.  
  
"So did not need that visual but I don't think she would. Ok we are so going to stop talking about this because it is wigging me out. Anyways she keeps him on his toes and he has always been discouraging of relationships before and it is nice to see him try and establish one since the air seems calm." Max said seriously. Cindy nodded her head in agreement. Just then the boys came back to the table. Logan came up behind Max and wrapped his arms around Max while Sketchy and Alec gave him dirty looks.  
  
"I still say he has found a way to cheat at that game." Sketchy said to Alec. Max smirked.  
  
"So has my man thoroughly whooped your asses at pool again?" Max asked only to be replied with grumbles from the losers.  
  
The group jested and hung out for a couple of hours when Max decided it was time to go home. She pulled Logan from the group and they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Do you want me to drop you off at your place or do you want to have a sleepover at my house again?" Logan asked Max suggestively after they were off in his Aztec. She chuckled at his blatant offer.  
  
"As much as I would love to, Cindy has been on my case saying I don't give her attention anymore because we are too busy banging the gong. Of course I can't exactly deny that." They smiled." But tonight I'm doing a girls night and if I try to skip out she will bust your door down to kick both our asses."  
  
"Well we don't want that but I will miss you terribly." Logan said as he drove in front of her building. He leaned over and met her halfway for a kiss, which left the windows foggy. She unwillingly got out of the car and watched him drive home.  
  
Later at Logan's penthouse he tossed and turned in his sleep over and over again in frenzy. Suddenly he jolted up and all he saw was red.  
  
A/N The awaited sequel is here!!!!! Yes I am back and here to write the sequel. This chapter is a setup mainly but it comes right after the story When it Changed give or take a few months. Don't be afraid to review its ok. ;) 


	2. Seeing Red

He could feel purpose flowing through his veins and the blood pumped in his ears. Messages flowed to his brain clearly and concisely. The mission. Kill.  
  
Logan tried to fight it. He sat in bed for hours trying to get control of himself. He was unable to move, too afraid that if he moved he would do something rash. He just sat there breathing and sweating it out. Logan refused to give into the messages that were gnawing at his brain and itching his fingers.  
  
When Logan was abducted by Manticore the head director, Renfro, injected him with all kinds of things to make him the best killing machine fathomable. She also managed to inject a serum that would act like trigger and if activated Logan would have strong desires to kill and fulfill every mission they taught him. All the missions about eradicating the rogue X5's would hit him full blown.  
  
Into the night Logan sat there clenching the sheets holding the urges at bay. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. No one got him excited in an angry way like Renfro had done back at Manticore. Why was he feeling like he had to carry out the missions he was taught?  
  
Where the hell was Alec when you need him? Back at Manticore Alec was his roommate. They put Alec in there so that Logan would get irritated to point where maybe the trigger would be clicked on. However Alec helped Logan instead. When Logan came back after his little 'chats' with Renfro he would be on the edge and Alec would have to put him out to prevent him from doing anything. However Logan couldn't do anything about his current state but wait it out.  
  
5 hours later the feeling slowly passed and Logan slumped from the exertion. He ran his hands over his face in distress. This obviously can't be good.  
  
Logan got up and went to his desk and unlocked the drawer that held the files he stole from Manticore. He picked up a massive file that was simply named #601. He began to go over the file carefully looking over every injection that they put in his body. Despite his efforts he found nothing concerning the last injections he got which could have led him to some clues or answers.  
  
Logan sighed and got up. Walking over to the phone he picked up his jacket and called Alec. Logan left the apartment after telling Alec he had to meet with him at Jam Pony. Alec got a job at Jam Pony soon after arrived allowing him to start leading his semi normal life.  
  
Half an hour later Logan walked up to Alec in front of Jam Pony.  
  
"So what's the problem man? Need advice on how to keep that fire ball from leaving your ass cause ya can't please?" Alec smirked but it quickly dropped once he saw the somber look on Logan's face that hadn't altered since he got there.  
  
"I think I'm on a clock." Logan said.  
  
"Clock for what?" Alec asked. Logan ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"The trigger has a time limit before it kicks in. I think I'm just a bomb counting down the seconds before I explode up in everyone's face." Alec nodded understanding.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"We're gonna have to go back to Manticore to see if there is anything left that could tell us about what's in me."  
  
"Have you told Max yet?" Alec asked cautiously.  
  
"No. I haven't told anyone else yet. I don't want to panic her."  
  
"Logan this is a reason to panic and she might be able to help." Logan cut him off.  
  
"She can't help. I will tell her but just not yet." Nodding Alec sighed silently agreeing he wouldn't say anything.  
  
"We'll go tonight." With that Logan turned around and left leaving Alec to mull over this while he delivered packages all day.  
  
A/N I know I haven't written for a while so I'm still getting the groove back. Tell me if this plot line sucks and if it isn't believable. Comments suggestions are always welcomed. I try to keep it true to the show but I know this is too far fetched for the show but I'm a trying. Drop a line if ya like or don't. Also I haven't abandoned my other fics just I'm gonna finish this first. 


	3. My boyfriend is a timebomb killer

Dressed in black the two figures stood among the ruins of once was the great Manticore. A few months ago they had gotten ride of Manticore for good. They kicked around the charred remains hoping that anything was salvageable.  
  
A brief smile passed Logan's lips as the irony of the situation seeped into his brain. The place that they had demolished assumingly able solve most of their problems seemed to be the one place that had the key to save him.  
  
"There is nothing here, Logan. We did our job well when we blew this shit hole up." Alec said. Logan looked at the ground with bafflement etched on his face. He bent down and swept away some rubble to reveal a steel door in the ground. Logan looked up at Alec.  
  
"Looks like we didn't do as well a job as we thought." He went back to studying to door like safe. The lock on it looked positively unfeasible to open. Logan studied a bit longer than drew back his arm. With a swiftly executed blow his hand beat the steel and managed a huge dent. A second clout and his hand went straight through. He pulled back his bloodied hand and shook it out while peering into the hole. Logan reached in the hole with his good hand and pulled the latch from the inside, which opened the door.  
  
Alec crouched beside Logan and looked into the compartment, which was no deeper than 24 inches deep. Inside was nothing.  
  
"Someone has already been here." Alec commented. "Came to pick up whatever important information was kept in here and got the hell out of here."  
  
"That's bad news." Logan said. " Means that not only have we not found anything about my little problem but it means Manticore information is loose and undoubtedly in abusive hands." Alec shook his head despondently.  
  
"Just when we thought the crisis was over."  
  
"Eye of the storm right?" Logan said while pulling out his cell phone. "I'm going to have to talk to Max about this."  
  
Logan called Max where he had her agree to come to his apartment and him and Alec parted ways.  
  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
  
"Hey there stranger." Max got up from the couch she was lounging on and went over to Logan and promptly gave him a kiss. Logan smiled wryly then it faded.  
  
"We need to talk." Max took on a nervous edge at that.  
  
"What is it?" She tried to act casual about it but the way he looked and the way his voice sounded definitely did not lead to hugs and bunnies. He led them over to the couch.  
  
"A few months ago when we blew up Manticore and we were in the basement with Renfro." Logan had a hard time getting this out. "When I started to freak out and Alec had to put me down? I told you about the trigger effect after that and it didn't seem it would be a problem again." Logan paused.  
  
"But." Max encouraged him on.  
  
"But apparently it seems to have a time limit. Like a timer is counting down before I go into complete meltdown and everything I was meant to do would kick in, like a machine turning on."  
  
"Like a genetically revved up killing machine." Max finished for him. He slowly nodded his head as his gaze averted to the ground. A long silence filled the room.  
  
"It doesn't end there however." Max looked up at him. "I went back with Alec tonight to see if anything might be of use but we thoroughly demolished the place. Nevertheless something was left. There was a steel compartment in the ground and when we opened it up" Max glanced at his hand that was wrapped up but stained with blood, "it was apparent, information was removed from it. In other words someone probably has key information to launch a new Manticore."  
  
Max had a swell of anger at the fact he told Alec before he told her about what was happening but she let it go because there were other things she had to deal with now.  
  
SPACE NEEDLE  
  
My life isn't complicated at all. Oh heck my boyfriend could snap and kill my and everyone involved with Manticore at any second, the place that made me and kept me from living a life wasn't completely destroyed and would probably start hunting for me and Logan to remove the threat but people had problems worse than mine. ... Right?  
  
A/N Yeah does this storyline suck? Hmmm. Anyways still working on this monster fic. Anyone like the Kendra Zack scenes or did I bite the big one? Anyways I know I made Alec a bit buddy buddy in this and I didn't give him too good of a justification for helping Logan in the other fic but I'm just a writer, a novice at that and I'm working on it. Anyways R&R cause I'm like a junky for reviews. Say whatever suites your fancy even if it doesn't concern the story. 


	4. Those in Power

Abandoned Skyscraper in Seattle  
  
A man in a suit sat in a plush leather chair behind a rich cherry wood desk. His green eyes flashed ruthlessly with mirth. He couldn't have been less than 38 years old. Leaning back in his chair, he chuckled to himself. A knock was heard at his door.  
  
"Come in." He sat up anticipating his visitor. A young man of about 23 entered. He had blue eyes and dirty blond hair and a muscular build.  
  
"Sir." The young man saluted his obvious superior. The older man leaned forward expectantly waiting for the news his grunt has brought.  
  
"The information that was acquired was thoroughly checked through and only one survivor is alive in accordance with our data. Shall proceed with a capture sir?" A ruthless smirk crossed his features as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I do believe that is the best thing I have heard all day. Yes proceed with a capture of the specimen. Send the good doctor in when you leave. He will be giving you the instructions on how to proceed with such the convoluted capture that is necessary. Dismissed." The man saluted and promptly left the room.  
  
Moments later a short man the age of 35 entered the room. His demeanor was that of a nervous, possibly paranoid person. He sat down on the edge of the chair across from the powerful and seemingly confident leader.  
  
"So tell me Dr. Harris, what miraculous discovery can you dazzle me with today? Preferably leave out the details that make this a fascinating break through and tell me all about how we can acquire what we need for further study and use."  
  
Dr. Harris' eyes darted around the room nervously before opening a file on his lap and readjusting his glasses.  
  
"Well…err…. I found a most interesting fact that will make things go much more smoothly for the um capture that is." He swallowed hard. " Well you uh see Mr. Adams about 6 months after all the implants and modifications have been made uhh well um things happen." Mr. Adams raised an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"Yes umm the things are like uh umm well as you know all of these features that have instilled in #601 all have a trigger. The doctors who did this made a plan B in case something happened. He has a time limit before everything that he was trained to do kicks in. So technically now he is just dormant." Mr. Adams sighed audibly and got up from his chair. He turned to finger the frame of the painting on the wall behind him disinterestedly.  
  
"Yes, yes this is all very well Dr. Harris as interesting as this is, none of this helps us attain our objective does it?" Dr. Harris started to stutter in response but Mr. Adams cut him off again.  
  
"And if we don't attain our objective than we have no purpose. If we have no purpose there is no reason for us to live is there now?" Mr. Adams was now looking pointedly at the suddenly paled doctor who was nodding his head vigorously in agreement.  
  
"The thing that will uh help us is you see for a short period of time when he is transitioning he will go through an awkward period which will uh help us I mean aide or no umm I mean it will be our best chance to bag him so to speak." He smiled weakly. Mr. Adams took on his happy demeanor again and clapped his hands together in approval.  
  
"Ah see I knew there was a reason I hired you. Keep work up like this and you'll get promoted." Dr. Harris furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"There isn't anything I could get promoted to." Mr. Adams just waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"Oh we can make up a new title and give you a better dental plan, something like that I'm sure. Now you go and inform the unit on the best tactics and time to retrieve my present all right?" Dr. Harris nodded quickly and shoved his paper unceremoniously back into its proper folder and hurried out of the room.  
  
A/N Give me suggestions. How do you like it? Yadda yadda please review. ( 


	5. When the nut cracks

"Max, no." Logan stated firmly.  
  
"Logan, you're on unsteady ground and you need help. So just let me help you." Max and Logan were arguing in his living room. Max was in the resolve stance with her hands on her hips but Logan would not let her have her way.  
  
"Max I'm telling you that you shouldn't stay with me. No, I'm telling you I won't allow you to. If I get that.that feeling while you're here I don't know what I'll do. I'm asking you right now to do what I ask and soon if you don't I'm not gonna ask." Logan ran his hand over his face frustrated as he sat down. Max dropped her resolve stance to sit next to him.  
  
"I just want to help. Maybe I can do something to soothe you if you get in that.state. I mean we can get through anything when we're together right?" Max put her arm around Logan. He looked into her eyes with a pained expression.  
  
"I appreciate you trying to help I love you for it," he traced a hand down the side of her face, " But this time it is better if we stay away from each other, but just for a little while until we figure this out. You know I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." He looked up at her with soulful eyes.  
  
"Alright you win." She snuggled into him as he put his arms around her. "But we have to figure this out soon and don't assume I'm going to stand back completely because your dead wrong." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Okay." She pulled back and pouted at him.  
  
"But what am I going to do with my nights now?" He smiled at her as she broke out in a grin. He leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"I'm sure you can.entertain yourself." His grin widened as she playfully smacked him. Her face took on a more serious note again.  
  
"We're going to figure this out." He nodded his head.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you." He pressed his lips against hers again but more firmly. She replied by opening her mouth to his loving and reassuring kiss. They kissed fervently for a few more minutes before Logan pulled back.  
  
"You better go before I start to ignore rational thought and keep you here forever." She smiled.  
  
"Very tempting." He smiled back at her. Max reluctantly got up and Logan followed her to the door. They kissed again before Max left.  
  
SPACE NEEDLE  
  
I used to think that if I stayed up here for long enough I'd feel just like everyone else who has problems. That's why I come up here all the time, the desire to be normal. But when I am with Logan, each time he kisses me I tend to just forget everything else and I'm normal. No, I take that back, I'm not normal. I feel loved and cherished like a normal person. Now I'm not going to go completely mushy but its true. He's made me feel like the best person I can be. Maybe that's why I'm up here. Even though I can't feel that way because I can't be with him right now I still want to feel normal.  
  
FOGLE TOWERS  
  
Logan was typing on his computer trying to keep himself distracted by working on a case. Suddenly he went rigid as if shocked. He clutched the armrests on his chair so hard they snapped off.  
  
'I've got to fight it. I'm fine.' Logan repeated the mantra as he tried to squash the urge to eradicate. As if punishment for his denial a wave of pain crashed all over his body. Logan let out a loud roar at that.  
  
Alec had been walking to Logan's door to check on him when he heard Logan yell in pain. He ran to the door and practically knocked down the door to get to Logan. He found him with a flushed face, erratic breathing and he was shaking. You could practically hear the internal struggle that raged within. Suddenly the shaking stopped and Logan went rigid. He slowly turned in his chair.  
  
"Logan?" Alec tested feeling a bite of fear as Logan looked at him with a mixed expression of panic and hatred.  
  
"Alec?" Logan asked calmly and quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Alec's eyes darted around to see if anything would help him knock Logan unconscious if the need arose. There was a long pause from Logan.  
  
"I can smell you." At first Alec was confused and creeped out. Then he realized what he meant. Logan could sense him because he was genetically engineered. Alec didn't want to wait for Logan to make the first move so he grabbed a chair that was nearby and bashed it into Logan's head. Logan stood and slightly shook his head to get the wood particles out of his hair. The look of panic was gone and only a look of pure cold death was emanating from his eyes. Alec picked up a piece of the broken chair in preparation.  
  
"Shit. Come on Logan you know you don't want to do this." Logan titled his head to the side slightly expression unwavering.  
  
"I mean we're friends right?" Alec laughed weakly and nervously. Logan narrowed his eyes.  
  
A/N I decided to leave off with a little suspense. It's been awhile but I'm filled with new inspiration to write for a while so tell me what you like best and what you don't like the story cause I care. 


	6. First symptoms

He's not in control anymore. Logan could clearly see that. His mind was on a hiatus from his body. It was like he watching things from outside of everything and there was no feeling even though he should be panicking that he has not control over his body, which is preparing to slaughter the X5 in front of him. There were no feelings, just existence in a calm detached way. So Logan looks in from outside at the scene without a thought in his mind.  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes at Alec. Alec tried to keep from panicking and started thinking frantically of a way to shut Logan down. Time was running out and even though only seconds had passed it was seconds closer to Logan attacking.  
  
'I can't let him make the first move, if he does I'm dead.' Alec thought. So suddenly Alec grabbed the chair and brought down on Logan so hard the entire chair practically shattered. Logan bent beneath the blow but straightened easily.  
  
Alec ran to the door but only got his hand on the doorknob before Logan was next to him. Logan grabbed Alec's hand and bones cracked under the pressure. Alec grimaced but quickly reached behind him and grabbed some pointy steel like art piece and rammed it into Logan's shoulder, who instantly released Alec's hand.  
  
Alec immediately turned around and dove through the same window that Max had when she first met Logan. Hitting the ground he rolled and ran. The dialogue in his head raced, 'If you get caught you're a dead man Alec, now just keep your cool and figure this out.' He could feel Logan's presence gain on him from behind. The head start he got wouldn't last for long.  
  
Just ahead of him Alec spotted two policemen hanging out. Pushing himself harder Alec got there in an instant and before they knew what had happened he had their guns and tazers. He didn't have time to knock them out of the way. Before Alec turned back to face Logan he was turned sharply and rammed against a glass window which cracked under the impact. Logan's hand was around Alec's throat.  
  
"Logan." Alec choked out. "You don't want to do this."  
  
"Sure I do." Logan said coldly.  
  
"Fine have it your way." Alec ground out trying to keep consciousness. He had a gun and a tazer in each hand. Alec closed his eyes summoning all strength. BANG. A bullet tore through Logan's flesh and ploughed through everything that was in its way before exiting.  
  
Alec immediately tazered Logan making him shudder slightly then more as Alec didn't pull back. Soon Logan was convulsing horribly until he loosened his hold on Alec's neck and slide to the ground because of the bullet hole in his thigh and because he was a mass of shudders.  
  
Alec slid to the ground as well gasping for breath. He looked up at the policemen who were unsure what to think about the swift violent show they had just witnessed. Still in a sitting position Alec lifted the gun and pointed at the policemen.  
  
"Run." They exchanged a glance then turned around and made a hasty exit.  
  
CRASH  
  
"Hey boo. What's the dealio you look like your dog died." Original Cindy took a seat next to Max at a table.  
  
"Nothing new just the same ole same ole." Max replied.  
  
"That bad huh?" OC smiled at Max.  
  
"Remember what Herbal said right? It's all good all the time. And besides look at all you've gone through so far, it can only get better." Max nodded her head and OC patted her friends back before leaving to get a pitcher of beer.  
  
Max's cell phone rang.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Max?" a breathless voice came through the other line.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"I need your help. I can't tell you right now but come to my place. It's about Logan." Alec hung up.  
  
'I'm not superstitious but next time Cindy says something like that have her knock on wood for God's sake.' Max thought as she grabbed her coat and hightailed it to Alec's.  
  
A/N yay another chapter. I kind of had to down tone Logan's abilities so he didn't kill Alec but there is a reason why he isn't quite the killing machine he is portrayed in some parts. So R&R you know you want to. 


	7. The days you know are gone

When Max walked into Alec's apartment Alec was sitting in a chair being tended to by Asha. His hand was bandaged and there were intense bruises around his neck. Asha was currently behind Alec cleaning up some wounds in the back of his head.  
  
"What's up?" Max said as she laid her jacket on his couch, Asha just glanced at her and went back to her task.. Alec looked up at Max with an expression that was so grave that any hope Max had of this being a social call were demolished.  
  
Alec winced as Asha pulled out a tiny piece of glass from his scalp.  
  
"Logan snapped on me. He's in the next room. I did some serious chaining while he was unconscious. He still unconscious but I don't know if he'll be Logan when he wakes up or if he'll be..." Alec trailed off as Max started to walk into the bedroom.  
  
Max looked at Logan who was chained tightly to the bed he was on. There was a piece of cloth around his thigh that had a bloodspot on it. Max wanted to cry.  
  
Alec came up behind her and carefully put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Max, Logan is slowly melting into something that Manticore created. He's not quite the killing machine they created him to be because if he was up to his full potential than I would be dead in seconds. I got him down by shooting him in the leg and tazering him but I don't think it will be enough the next time. I called Zack and he should be here soon and we'll go from there." Max nodded her head numbly. Alec turned around closed the door and went back to sit down.  
  
"She needs to be with him." Alec said and Asha came up behind him and put her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Things could be worse right? I mean she could have gone postal on your ass for shooting her boyfriend." Asha said trying to lighten the mood a smidge.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Alec said defeated. Asha hugged him from behind resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll figure it out.  
  
Max pulled up a chair next to the bed. Logan's face looked so stoic. It was rigid and not the soft childlike expression he usually had when he was asleep. This looked like he was ready to get up at any second he was so tense. She tentively reached over and took his hand, which was barely showing because he was wrapped up so much.  
  
"It'll be ok Logan, we'll figure something out. As long as you don't try to kill everyone in the meantime we can fix this. I promise."  
  
"Max, Zack is here." Max looked up and followed Asha. 


End file.
